


The Tournament Arrangement

by Kmandergirl



Series: Idalya Mahariel Stories [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Primary Relationship, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Templar Sandwich - Freeform, Varied Partners, friends to something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmandergirl/pseuds/Kmandergirl
Summary: When Idalya jokingly tells Rylen he can have his way with her as long as he has Barris' permission, she learns more about her best friends and herself than she ever thought possible.Featuring characters from the Once and Again universe!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY EARLY XMAS YOU THIRSTY BITCHES!!!
> 
> I promised I'd write whatever you guys wanted for Xmas and everyone voted unanimously for porn! 
> 
> I'm working on the following chapters and should have some up before this weekend! <3

They pushed aside tables to clear the floor of the Herald’s Rest. The regular patrons of the tavern headed to their chambers as the night grew late. A circle of burdened and intoxicated members of the Inquisition now occupied the vacant space.

The Inquisitor’s companions kept a relentless pace returning to Skyhold from the Winter Palace, leaving them drained and vulnerable as they arrived _home_. Instead of disbanding and heading to their individual rooms, it was unsurprising that one by one they’d ventured their way to the tavern the only room with warm lights drifting out the windows.

Cabot was not pleased with the damage the companions would do to his liquor counts until Sera disappeared into her hidden alcove above and returned with a leather bag overflowing with coins.

She threw it down on the bar with an accompanying “ _Here! Shut your trap!_ ”

Since then he ignored them and left long ago. It was obvious the group needed to decompress, and Sera had dropped enough coin to refill the inventory twice over.

The Templars, stripped of their armor and wearing their first clean tunics in a week, sat together in one corner. Rylen and Barris, leaned back against the bar, recollecting battle stories of their Templar days, while Cullen, the companion with the most pitiful alcohol tolerance, attempted to say awake- his head bobbing as his eyes threatened to shut on their own accord.

Curled up asleep in the Commander’s lap were Idalya and Sera, the two elves intertwined for warmth, uninterested in the retelling of Circle battles.

Varric after much effort fighting drunkenly with his jacket pulled a deck of cards, starting a makeshift Wicked Grace game on the other side of the room with Bull, Blackwall, and the tanked Dorian, who still hadn’t spoken of the events in the Winter Palace concerning his cousin who’d remained behind in Orlais.

Bull, who seemed to have no limit to the amount of alcohol he could consume, wiped the floor with the three men, but the companionship was still better than sitting alone in their rooms replaying the what-ifs of the questionable future that awaited them as the sun rose on Skyhold. 

Sera shifted in her sleep, pushing towards Cullen’s abdomen. The former Templar was now wide awake with the sudden realization he needed to use the facilities _immediately_ and that elves weigh a lot more than you would assume at first glance.

Trying to remove Sera’s clenched hands from around his leg, he sighed. Shaking his head in defeat, he reached forward and flicked Sera in the center of her forehead.

“ _Shite!_ ” she clenched her eyes, rubbing a forearm against her head. She sat up, wobbling from the excessive amount of _Maraas-Lok_ her and Idalya had knocked back on a dare from Rylen.

Glaring at Cullen, she looked down at the still dozing Hero before leaning over and licking the length of the sleeping girl’s face from chin to hairline.

“Maker… _ewww_ ” Idalya covered the side of her cheek in disgust as she looked up at the elf.

“ _Cully-Wully_ _needs to take a piss_. Get moving, Hero.” The archer dragged herself clumsily to the other side of the room, crawling into Bull’s lap her normal nap location, as the Wicked Grace game continued, Bull barely acknowledging her presence.

Idalya tried to push herself to a sitting position and found herself swooning as the Qunari brew hammered through her veins. Cullen’s hands stabilized her shoulders as she fell over, but her eyes struggled to focus on anything.

“ _Oh Maker, I think I might die_ …” she gasped, putting hands to her forehead as she tried to make the world stay still for one _fucking_ moment.

“I told you it would put some chest on your chest!” Bull hollered from the other side of the room, before throwing a wink her way.

“I must have misunderstood you, Bull. I thought you meant _actual_ tits, which as an elf, I am sorely lacking!” Idalya pulled the down the loose neck of her tunic flashing a white breast band to everyone on the far side of the room.

Varric chuckled, while Bull roared in laughter, and Blackwall turned his face away, a pinkish glow spreading across the visible portions of his cheeks. Dorian rolled his eyes so hard he fell backward from his spot, sprawling to the wooden floor.

Without looking, Cullen set her to rights, while Rylen applauded and Barris pretended not to have noticed the display, a grin resting across his immaculate lips.

“Could I get help here?” An impatient Cullen begged, his desperation growing greater every minute he didn’t retreat outside.

“ _I_ _’ve got her._ ”

A strong pair of arms wrapped around Idalya and she found herself brought into a wide chest. Cullen staggered to his feet and somehow made it out the front door of the tavern without falling. She expected the pair of arms to fall away, but they stayed wrapped around her back, her legs and bare feet resting on another warm and stable surface near her.

Fingers grazed over the curves of her spine heat scorching line through the fabric to her skin. She nuzzled her head into the crook of a muscular neck and inhaled deeply through her nose. A lazy smile spread across her lips. _Barris_. Her body relaxed and melted into his as he held her close as the others resumed their talking, her fingertips grazing over his heart. The strong thrum of his heartbeat was deafening to her ears, and she grinned at how it skipped a beat as her fingers trailed over the hard plains of his chest tracing the bare outlines of his muscles through the teasing tunic.

“… that was the best part of Circle life.” Rylen continued as Bull laughed. “After a battle we’d all be hyped and on edge. The Circle would issue another draught of lyrium to replenish what we lost in battle, plus a little extra to stamp out any of those stubborn feelings of conscience that might pop up.”

He tipped the bottle of Antivan red to his lips, gulping down half the contents, before removing it and wiping away the stray drops of wine dripping between channels of his tattoos with the back of his hand. “We couldn’t be around mages that wired up. They would place half the Circle on personal time with lyrium roaring through our systems and suddenly those comrades in arms became _a lot_ more attractive.”

Idalya laughed into Barris’ neck before turning and attempting to look at the tattooed Templar. It wasn’t happening. She spied three of the handsome tattooed man, brunette hair disheveled with playful cobalt eyes.

“How is that much different from your normal state, Rylen?” she laughed as the Templar raised a defiant brow in her direction. “Just today you tried getting in my pants multiple times before we even mounted our horses for the morning!”

Rylen ceded, shrugging his shoulders. He reached down, taking her bare foot in hand, his legs having been the support for hers. His thumbs massaged deep into the arch of her exhausted foot. Dal’s eyes rolled back in her head as Barris’ fingers still traced the divots of her spine. _Fuck, that felt amazing._

“That is different. I know your vision isn’t that great this moment, but you’re a beautiful woman, Doll. Any man _not_ trying to get in your pants is an _idiot_.” Blackwall coughed awkwardly from across the room and rose to leave as Varric laughed. The dwarf lying flat on the ground between the Qunari and Trevinter mage.

“Oh, really?” Idalya slurred. “I think your standards are much lower than ‘beautiful’ Rylen. I thought ‘has genitalia or mouth’ was your quantifier.” _Wow, that Qunari shit really made her into an asshole._

Scoffing at her crassness, Rylen shook his head, adding more pressure to his thumbs as her legs continued to melt. “Demean yourself, but that won’t change the fact you’re gorgeous and anyone who gets to lay their hands on you is very lucky.” He split his attention, so each hand held a foot they massaged as Dal’s body vibrated at the sensation, as he gave a respectful nod to Barris who chuckled quietly beneath her. 

Idalya grinned, leaning the side of her head back into Barris’ chest as the tilting of the world spun faster. “I’ll make you a deal, Rylen.” She giggled, alcohol making her _far_ too brave. “You can have your way with whatever’s beneath my smallclothes- _as long as Barris gives you permission first_.”

Barris’ entire body stiffened below and Idalya frowned as Rylen burst into laughter, doubling over as he watched Barris. Forgetting to continue his foot massage in his delight.

“Has he not shared that bit of history with you, my dear?” Rylen wiped the tears from his eyes, as he stared Idalya down, unwavering in his intensity.

 _She might have made a mistake here_.

Her level of intoxication made her incapable of filtering anything coming out of her mouth. With a frown, she gave the Templar a minor kick. A smile pulled the corner of his lips as he resumed his attention on the curves of her foot.

“Like I was saying, post battle we Templar would be full of lyrium and left alone with one another. You could leave and find your way to a brothel, or the more common solution were the Templars working off steam with one another. Just think Doll, in all your years, what’s the ratio of male to female Templar that you’ve met?”

Idalya’s muscles were the ones to stiffen this time as the weight of Rylen’s words set in.

Bull silently rose from the other side of the room, taking the hint, and threw a passed-out Sera over one massive shoulder and a snoring Varric over the other, before carefully picking up his beloved mage he cradled in his protecting arms as he exited out the front door, a nod of approval directed at the clustered group of warriors.

“There were a few times, ol’ Barris and I would help another Templar scratch an itch she couldn’t reach by herself. We became known as being quite the pair if I remember correctly.” Idalya didn’t need to look into Barris’ face to feel the horror wafting over his body. Her pulse pounded through her own as she tried to the block images of the two attractive, muscular men, grinding naked against the same woman, which in her fantasy may or may not have been herself.

The door of the tavern opened suddenly, and all three turned in shock, children with their hands caught in a cookie jar. Cullen staggered into the door frame holding one hand tightly to his forehead. Idalya suspected the world attempted to spin away from him as well.

“I miss anything?” the former Templar slurred followed by an undignified belch causing Idalya to erupt in laughter into Barris’ chest.

As always, Rylen was as quick with his words as he was with his weapons.

“Nah brother, I was just reminiscing to these two the story of that cute blond with the dimples from Kirkwall. Lucy, I think was her name? Man, that was a night to remember!”

Cullen’s face fell as a blush spread over his cheeks and to his hairline.

“I fucking hate you guys…” he muttered and exited out of the door without another word. All three warriors laughed at their Commander’s undignified exit.

Barris chuckled as his thick fingers ran through Idalya’s tresses tracing the soft waves of her former braid. “Some days I’m not sure why he’s still friends with us.”

With Cullen’s exit, silence settled over the tavern. Dal was hyper aware that she was alone with the Templars, each with heated hands coasting over her skin.

The pressure of Rylen’s foot massage went from releasing the tension building in her body from arriving back at Skyhold, to building a different tension in her core. A fire consuming and swirling as her skin warmed to their eager touches. She bit back the moan lodged in her throat as the muscles and her back finally released their clench under Barris’ drifting hands. _That was inappropriate out of a bedroom._

The world spun faster as she clenched her eyes and burrowed her face into Barris’ chest trying to block some of her senses from being overwhelmed as the alcohol took over her body.

“What do you think, Delrin? Do I have permission to touch your Lady?” She could hear the humor and warmth in Rylen’s voice. Dal’s skin ignites, burning the men as their fingers drifted over the fiery plane of her flesh.

Barris’ rested a heavy cheek on top of her head, sighing into her billowing cascade of moonlit hair. “Not a discussion for tonight. I’ll speak to Dal privately at a later time…” _When she_ _’s sober._ She knew the unfinished portion of his sentence.

“I prefer my partners to be sober and willing participants. She’s in no condition to pick the color of her tunic much less make any other decisions.” She sensed no disappoint in the man’s tone as he continued massaging her feet, though at a gentler pace as she yawned loudly into her lover’s breast.

Barris smiled down at the fading woman who meant more to him than the rest of the world combined. “I think this Warden needs to get to sleep before she discovers the real bite of _Maraas-Lok._ _”_ He shuddered, well acquainted with final hours after drinking the Qunari poison. The fact Bull hammered the bottle like it was water made the Templar second guess ever fighting a Qunari warrior in battle.

Dal’s world tilted, and cold air reached her uncovered feet as Barris reached his feet with her snug in his arms. She had no idea where her socks and boots ended up after three rounds of shots with Sera.

A pair of warm lips drifted off the back of her head. “Night, Doll. Sleep well.” She barely registered Rylen’s whisper as the swaying of Barris steps lulled her quickly to sleep.

***

The creaking of her door hinges awoke Dal, unsure how they’d already reached her room on the other side of Skyhold when they were just in the tavern. Entering the candle-lit cave, Barris pushed the door shut with his boot as the wooden door clicked in place. The effort to swing one foot independently from the other, made Barris stagger, his own steady footsteps a lie as he’d tossed back his own fair share of ales tonight.

Dal squealed and gripped his arms tightly as her Templar straightened his balance. A laugh broke free at the near topple to the floor they almost had.

“You hush” he playfully chided, reaching the side of the double bed where she slept in Skyhold.

“What if I can’t fall asleep?” She yawns deeply, the force shaking her frame. 

He laughs as he cradles her close. Warden’s weren’t light. To carry her around so easily spoke to the layered muscle buried beneath his clothes, corded and tightly honed. “Says the woman who’s been fading in and out of consciousness for the past few hours.”

“Exactly, I’ve gained my strength back and now I’ll never get a good night of sleep.” She stuffs her bottom lip out, an exaggerated pout, playing the part she knows he can’t deny. 

Resting her delicately in bed amongst the covers, he hovers over her with a loving smile before shaking his head. “You’re right, that will _never_ do. What can I do to help my lady?” His eyes sparkle with mischief as she grinned up at him, her eyes growing dark, pupils enlarging, as her earlier suppressed need flares to the surface.

In awe, she lifted her hand to the side of his face, knuckles resting against his onyx skin. Her thumb caressing the soft expanses of his lips while she traced the outline of his velvet lips.

“I’m sure I can think of _something._ _”_ She breathes, as her other hand grips the top of his head and pushes him down, need overtaking her.

The Templar obeys her silent command and his lips drag the length of her tunic, placing kisses on the sprawl of her stomach through the soft fabric. At her navel, his fingers push the barrier of her tunic and lips meet her bare brown skin as she sighs, and his lips continue tracing the path down, further down. His fingers slip into the waistband of her breeches and small clothes and he removes them down the length of her long legs in one practiced move like he was born for this purpose.

One hand parts her shaking thighs as the other slips the unneeded clothes from her body and tosses them to the side. She feels his heated breath as his mouth reaches its destination. With the flat end of his tongue, he starts at the base of her cunt as he drags the entire length up her at a torturous speed until pressing heavily against her clit unmoving.

Her head and spine arches back into the pile of misshapen pillows at his achingly slow pace. Electricity pours through her system. Half-choked moans caught in her throat as she can’t focus on any one sensation.

Barris remains unmoving, the heat of his tongue scorching her.

“ _More._ ” She pleads. She has no shame with this man. She’ll beg him every night for the rest of her life if he lets her.

Only then does Barris move, and _Maker_ , he does it well.

He tongues circles around her lips before slipping inside, pushing his way in and drinking the wetness running down the length of his chin, while the flat tip of his nose playfully circles her clit. Fingers gripping her thighs and hips tightly, just the way she likes.

She can’t stifle her gasps and moans as he laps her. He’s just started, and she’s ready to explode. He plays her like a fine instrument; her pleasure the music to his ears. Her hand braces the back of his head, pulling him harder against her as she writhes in these sweet sensations.

The quiver starts in her toes, running the length of her calves, into thighs. Her legs buckle as her peak arrives. The waves crest slowly, radiating through her back, until the explosion happens, heat ricocheting across her limbs.

Her eyes roll back in her arched head as she calls his name, unable to stop.  Barris cleans every drop flooding his face, lips spread into a grin as he watches her unravel, more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen. His pace finally slows, bringing her down gently no different from when he’d placed her into the bed.

Her back reaches the cool sheets on her bed as her mind is already being pulled under in sensation. It’s blissfully dark as she closes her eyes, her body pulsing in adoration for the man currently using a rag to clean any remaining moisture from her thighs as he pulls the covers over her.

“ _Goodnight, love._ ”

She barely hears his words as she slips blissfully into the Fade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idalya and Barris discuss her offer from the previous night and she tries to distract him from his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SMUTTY WINTER SOLSTICE!!!

Her nose awoke her, nostrils sniffing as the sweet smell of icing reached her. Turning her head toward her prey, her eyes, half squinting in the early morning sun find the pastry set before her. Simple puffed flour dough with a creamy drizzle thrown on top.

A frantic hand darts out grabbing the flaky goodness and stuffing the entire thing into her jaws before pulling the blankets over her head as she munched away on the little pocket of happiness.

Footsteps approached outside her door, she heard Barris’ familiar double rap of knuckles, _tap tap,_ before letting himself in. She peeks over the edge of her blanket. He’s out of armor- _must be early._ A pile of parchments in his face absorbing his attention. In his other hand- a plate stuffed full of more of the tiny pastries she’d awoken to.

Her eyes narrow as the plate approaches and he slides it across the side table as he flops unceremoniously into the empty chair to the side of her bed.

It was their morning routine when home. Because of his duties as a Knight-Captain of the Inquisition, his bed remained in the Templar’s tower across Skyhold where he spent most nights. Barris was an early riser, he’d eat his breakfast while she was still sleeping so they got off-duty time together even if briefly.

Her Templar continued flipping through the stack of paperwork sent by Cullen who must be in a _fantastic_ mood this morning. Idalya kept stuffing the pastries in her mouth, the demon in her stomach demanding satisfaction after a night of too much indulgence.

Barris finished his final report with a shake of his head, dropping the pile of missives to the ground at his side as he reaches for… He frowned finding the plate of sweets empty and his beloved Warden emptying the crumbs with a licked finger.

“I don’t understand Wardens. You can out eat a platoon of new Templar recruits and still go hunting for dessert.” He mused even while disappointed.

She chuckled laying back in bed, her ravenous sweet tooth satiated for the moment. Stretching her spine, a headache threatened the back of her skull as her body still burned through the poison she’d dumped into her gut. Thinking of last night, warmth spread through her limbs at memories of Barris’ head buried between her thighs, his dark emeralds watching over her mound as she’d unraveled for him.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

Idalya rolled to face him and found her mouth salivating at the fitted breaches and well-tailored tunic he wore. Even in their mornings, he normally showed up half armored to save time as they drank their tea and discussed training for the coming day. It was a rare treat to have Barris out of armor, still wearing, well, _anything._

He enjoyed efficiency above all, so his daytime clothes were snug against his muscles allowing a wide range of motion. Before their relationship developed, Dal experienced her first touches of roaring jealousy watching how other women of the Inquisition watched the oblivious Templar as he walked through Skyhold without armor.

“So far, so good,” she responded, watching the muscles of his thighs clench and open as the Templar crossed his legs leaning back the chair, still frowning at the empty plate of breakfast he’d intended to share.

Working with a hangover was one of her specialties. Wardens and uncontrolled alcoholism went together like… well, two things she’d think of later when her brain wasn’t aching.

She motioned toward the stack of thrown missives with a nod of her head. “Anything vital from Commander Stick-Up-His-Ass?”

Barris shook his head. Fingers worrying the edge of the chair arm as he contemplated. “Supplies will be delayed and Lilly’s group should arrive back by the end of the month.”

Dal grimaced at the unspoken part of Barris’ statement. The Knight Captains rotated shifts outside of Skyhold for a month at a time. Since their budding romance was discovered, Lilly had volunteered for two tours and Rylen picked up the other, allowing Barris to stay behind in Skyhold with his Warden. She knew Barris would insist on the next round, possibly two, after having kept Rylen and Lilly apart for almost four months now.

 _Never love a soldier,_ her mother warned her growing up, but she never listened to advice, no matter the quality.

“Speaking of other Knight-Captains, how much do you remember from last night?” Barris interrupted her thoughts as she stared up, a curious look on her face as her brain sorted through the sporadic fog left over from last night. He left the boundary of the chair and takes a seat on the corner of the bed, the frame groaning with the added weight.

She scans through her memories of the night: sitting at the bar with Sera, shot glasses in hand. Varric, Bull, Dorian, and Blackwall playing Wicked Grace. Her, Cullen, Barris, and Rylen discussing…

Her eyes gaped open, brown skin paling as blood pools to her feet. _Maker._

 _“_ I am _so_ sorry if I embarrassed you,” she starts, the horror of her behavior burying her while Barris waves it off.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Dal. What specifically do you remember?” His questioning is careful as he observes her.

Dal pinched the bridge of her nose tightly, eyes closed in her mortification. “I remember being drunk and offering myself to Rylen before discovering… _you know_.” Her answer is high pitched and cutoff as she squeezes her nose with a vice grip.

Barris warmly chuckles as he pets her blanket-cover ankle in reassurance. “And how does that make you feel?”

“ _Which part?_ ” She really needs to release the pressure on her nose.

“All of it, actually.”

 _What was she supposed to say?_ The thought of Barris with another woman equally excited and enraged her. It had surprised her, and then she'd burned in the embarrassed of how much she enjoyed the fantasy of being trapped between him and his best friend.

“It strikes me that we’ve never discussed the boundaries of our relationship, which in hindsight should have happened before that _particular_ conversation.” His hand scratches at the growing scruff on along his neck he’d chosen to forgo shaving to spend more time with her. She’d have to take advantage of the sharp prickling of it later.

Her throbbing brain confuses her as she tries to understand what’s happening.

“Barris, I’m so sorry…” He frowns as she’d already forgotten he’d told her that there was nothing to be sorry over.

“No apologies, love. I just needed to know your comfort level and interest before I gave my approval.”

Barris’ words fall on deaf ears as Dal can’t process what he’s saying. _“Wait_ … did you say you gave your permission?”

“If it’s what you wanted, of course.” His emerald eyes are calm as he watches her.

For one of the few times in her life, Idalya Mahariel is stunned into silence. She opens her mouth to speak twice then shuts it as no sounds leave her throat. Barris is patient as allows her time to think over his words.

“But how…” That’s all she had in her.

He smiles at her. His beautiful _fucking_ smile that makes her weak in the knees. They should allow no man lips that gorgeous.

“I’ll admit that my experience, outside one-time events, is limited. I would suggest speaking to Rylen. He has experience with this within a relationship if you’re interested.”

Rylen and Lilly had been together for years since the beginning of the Chantry’s issues in Kirkwall. Everyone knew of Lilly’s dalliances with the army’s new recruits and Rylen’s enthusiasm for whoever caught his attention. They’d spend months apart for their jobs, but no one questioned the emotional commitment between the two warriors, regardless of who happened to share their bed.

Barris stood, bending down to pick up the piles of scattered missives he’d dumped earlier while Dal took the chance to watch the muscles in his ass flex through those breeches. It was a good thing he always wore armor, or she’d accomplish nothing in a day other than getting him out of them.

“I have to ask,” her voice was slowly returning after the familiar distraction of watching her lover like she was stalking prey. “Wouldn’t you feel jealous?” in his position she wasn’t certain she could control the possessive monster that would flare in her insecurities.

He turned to face her as his papers were collected and reached out, taking the empty plate from the table. “Dal, there are not two people I trust more with my heart or life in this world.”

As the words left his mouth, she knew they were true. She knew both men would lay down their lives in battle to protect her as she would do for them. When conflicted over her unexpected feelings towards Barris, the shoulder she’d cried on had been Rylen’s, who’d held her hand gently and talked her through her reservations and fears of finding love in war.

“And to be honest, a Warden’s needs are _a lot_ for one man to keep up with.” To emphasize his point, he held up the empty plate she’d inhaled as a knowing blush spread across her cheeks. “I must return to the tower, I’ll see you in the courtyard.”

Somehow after this interesting turn of events, she’d still be required to get up and train for the day while fighting her brain to stay out of the gutter.

“ _Ahem,_ _”_ she coughed as the Templar tried to exit without kissing her goodbye.

Barris chuckled as he returned from the door. He dropped his papers and plate on the side table.

As he leaned over to kiss her forehead, she arched her face up so his lips met hers. Smiling as they made contact, his skin like silk against hers. Her tongue ran across the divide, demanding entrance.

She felt the conflict winding in his body- _duty vs her._ This had been their battle since the first night she closed the distance and kissed him while he'd been patient enough to wait until the entire war was over. She won this first round as his lips opened and her tongue pushed past, eagerly meeting his. They groaned in unison at the contact and her desire spiraled needing to hear more of him. 

His hands framed the side of her face pressed into the flattened pillows, as he kissed her back into the bed, his heavy weight pressing in all the right places, thigh dragging slowly between the gap of her thighs as she gasped against his mouth.

Her hand scaled down to the front of his breeches and moaned, feeling his restricted cock, rock hard and begging to be released. As she tugged at the tightly tied laces, he pulled back, his breathing labored.

“ _Dal._ _”_ He reprimanded. “I have to get to the training yard.”

“I don’t need you all morning, _just right now_.” It was early. He had time, he needed to be efficient with it.

Pausing, he studied her eyes, his own emerald one's growing darker as the woman below him ran the tips of her fingers up and down the length of his cock.

His mind made up, he pulled the covers back revealing her legs still bare from his servicing last night. A vindicated Idalya grinned, releasing the stays of his breeches. With her feet, she sliding the pants down over his hips and godly ass as his heavy dick landed on her lower stomach and she could now take him in hand.

“ _Maker,_ _”_ He moaned as she pumped him, his girth so wide she could not wrap her hand fully around. She spirals over his velvet dark skin, thumb sliding over the tip, and he’s already pulsing at her delicate touch.

She pushes him down until she’s teasing the tip of his iron rod against her vulva, soaking him with her juices as his breath stutters from desire. They are on a timeline, after all, so she doesn’t delay as she directs his crown inside her while her heels dig into his ass encouraging him forward as his muscles flex with the pressure.

Barris, always the giver, prefers to take his time warming her up as she’s of a smaller stature as an elf and he’s more well endowed than most humans. She knows the pain is coming but welcomes and anticipates it.

Her teeth sink into his shoulder and he groans, a primal sound, as his endless cock fills her. Just when she thinks she has all of him, there’s more, until he finally meets her at the hilt, his balls clenching warmly against her skin.

“ _Dal, oh Dal,_ _”_

A satisfied grin graces her lips as she feels her cunt stretching and accommodating him as he remains still inside her. If they’d fucked the prior night, he might have been able to start faster, but since he’d only needed his tongue to make her explode in pleasure, he’d have to give her a minute.

She tests the sensation, rocking her hips back and forward into him and her neck rolls backward as the cry exits her, pleasure shrieking a path up her spine. It’s all the reassurance Barris needs, as his hips pull back and snap hard back into her as she screams his name.

Half of Skyhold is awake now, but he doesn’t care. He’s been able to think of anything but her since he left her slumbering last night. Another hammering of his hips and she’s screaming. _Delrin, Delrin._ That’s how he knows he’s doing a quality job. “Barris” was the default name she met him under, Delrin was the man she’d grown to love. When his name shortened to _Del_ , then he’d know she was close.

Stars are bursting before her eyes as he continues fucking her with a force he’d rarely used before. Even as a Warden, he’s treated her like she was delicate, a precious thing it scared him to break, unless his passion got the best of him. But now, he’s using her for his own needs, allowing her to be a means to an end, and she _loves_ it. For once, he’s not solely focused on her pleasure.

He stands up on his knees, pulling his tunic up and stuffing it under his armpits. His hands slide underneath her ass and lift her hips as she cries out louder at his crown stroking the g-spot inside her as his pace quickens. The force clacking her teeth as he pounds her.

His cock pulses inside her and she knows he’s close. She flutters the muscles of her cunt around him, gripping and releasing quickly.

“ _Fuck!_ _”_ he snaps her hips back into him sharply as he releases, his head thrown back toward the ceiling. He vibrates inside as she feels him firing, filling every inch of her with his seed.

The grip on her hips loosens, and he brings them back to the bed as he gasps for breath. Falling forward, and leaning back over her, he brings a soft kiss to her forehead, then drifts down to the tip of her nose, before plant a loving kiss to her top lip as she dreamily smiles.

With a groan, he pulls out, and Idalya immediately has a sense of loss at the emptiness. Barris shudders as stands on the side of the bed and tucks inside back inside his pants.

“It’s time to go now, isn’t it?” She knows the answer but hopes maybe she convinced him otherwise.

He uses the hand towel from last night, to cleanse his hands. “Alas, my love.” He smiles that blinding smile once more. “But I’ll find you tonight.”

She sighs as her shoulders fall onto the sheets now full of the musty smells of sex.

“I’ll see you downstairs, Dal. Take to Rylen if you have questions about what we discussed.”

Before Dal can lift her head, the Templar is gone, sprinting away, since he’d never even removed his boots, to where his men were waiting for the missing Knight-Captain.

_Two Templars at once._

What had she gotten herself into? She couldn’t deny the way her body reacted to the thought of both men caressing her with need or how many times she’d watched her sparring partner with an interest beyond their fighting techniques, but was her mind mature enough for more?

She did not understand what her limits were, but first, she’d have to speak to Rylen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read more about Idalya, check out my long fic, Once and Again in the Idalya Mahariel stories series link above!
> 
> I am but a kind servant and I'm glad readers are enjoying what they asked for! Next, we'll she'll talk to Rylen and make a decision with an important condition. 
> 
> If you have recommendations of what you'd like to see here, throw it in the comments, you never know, your smutty idea may end up in the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. What do you think will happen in the next one? ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed these characters, please check out the other fics in the series tab.


End file.
